Life of a Human
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: Jazz wasn't supposed to die. Primus knew this. He knew Jazz's time wasn't supposed to be cut short...Post 2007 movie JazzXOC Maybe...*evil smirk* Oh! Full summery inside
1. Unusual Meetings

_**The Life Of A Human**_

_**Summery:**_

Jazz wasn't supposed to die. Primus knew this. He knew Jazz's time wasn't supposed to be cut short, after all there was still people (well...Mechs) who needed him. Unfortunately his body wouldn't be able to support his spark, or life in general. It was in two for crying out loud! There was only one other alternative, other then permitting him into the Matrix. Become human...

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Transformers. Though I so wish I did. That would be so cool!!

**Primus:** I hate to burst your bubble, but that will honestly never happen.

**JG: **Party Pooper. You just have to go and shatter a poor girls dream, don't you??

**Primus:** As a matter of fact, no I don't, but it's fun to do it to you.

**JG:** You're supposed to be a God for Havens sake!! A _GOD_!! Your supposed to create hopes and dreams, not shatter them!!

**Primus:** I know, but how else am I supposed to get my kicks??

**JG: **I hate you. Ya know that, right?

**Primus:** Of course. I'm a God after all.

**JG: **_glares at Primus_...Not that this isn't fun or anything, but like I said before, I don't own Transformers, just Blair and any other random characters that I decide to throw in. Happy Readings!! Jazz's Girl out.

Ch.1

Unusual Meetings

_**With the Autobots after the fight at Mission City**_

Several city blocks lay in ruins. Buildings, both big and small, battered and missing walls, parts of walls, and roofs surround the odd group humans and mechs. None of them left untouched from the battle not to long ago fought. Some more than others.

A lt. green mech and a black mech walk sadly over to a taller blue mech with flames on his lower arms.

"Oh Jazz" Optimus said taking Jazz's torn body from Ironhide, the black mech expression sad. "We have lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir" Bumblebee said startling every one.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus said with a small chuckle, happy to see his youngest soldier and friend talking again.

"You talk now?" Sam said, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bumblebee said, glancing from Optimus to Sam and back again.

"If that is his choice." Optimus said, confident that the human boy who had just saved his life would not decline Bumblebee's wish.

"Y-y-yes." Sam stuttered, overjoyed that Bumblebee wanted to stay with him.

"I guess that this means that you will be looking for a base nearby?" Lennox questioned, finally getting sick of remaining quiet.

"Yes, I believe so." Optimus said, smiling at the soldier.

_**Meanwhile on a high way not that far away from Mission City.**_

A black and red Ford Shelby Mustang speed down the lonely highway. Its driver blissfully listening to the music blasted from the cars speakers.

"**When you find me in the morning, hanging on a warning... oohhhhhh! The joke is on you!"**The radio sang out, while the driver just tapped her fingers to the beat of the music, mouthing the words expertly.

She shock her head, getting her reluctant bangs to say somewhat out of her visual range. Turning the music up she be gain to sing along.

"**To make sure yesterday doesn't repeat, I took the the short cut home. I left on the street. I know...that they won't find me here. I found out how to make my mama proud; be real quiet don't to loud. I try. I try to disappear. Well my life is for the taking! !Breakdown is awaiting me! I'm ending all this pain when you find me in the morning, hanging on a warning... oohhhhhh! The joke is on you! This is my last day shoulda been my first ki..."**

Her song was cut short and forgotten as she swerved around a lifeless form.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" And with that the car came to a screeching halt, not that far from the body.

Getting out of of the car, the driver slowly mad her way to the lifeless form of a person. The open door forgotten. Walking up to it she gasped. _He was still breathing!!_ Slowly she turned him over to get a better look at his face.

His messy black hair, that went down to his shoulders, clung to his face as it started to rain. His clothes seemed to consist of a pair of dark blue jeans and a lt. gray muscle-shirt, and a darker gray button-up shirt, which was getting darker by the minute due to the down pour.

"You poor thing! I'm getting you outta here." The girl said pulling one of the unconscious man's arms around her neck. "Man! You're heavy!!"

Though the going was slow and slippery, the 17 yr. old girl made her way way to the back passenger side. Opening the door, she tenderly placed him in the passenger seat. She made her way around to her side, only after he was strapped in and his door closed. Closing her own door, she turned the radio back up to an audible level.

"**The old has gone, the new come and I am a new creation. The old has gone, the new come and I am a new creation!! Alive. I am alive. It's no longer I who live, but Christ in me. I am free. Free to be who be what ever God made me to be. I can be ever thing that God intended me to be. I am free. Bought by holy blood, I have been set free now. The old has gone, the new come and I am a new creation. The old has gone, the new come and I am a new creation!!"**

**JG: **Well here it is chapter 1. Hope ya liked it. Please review!!

**Primus: **Like they will.

**JG: **Ya never know.

**Primus: **Sure I do.

**JG:** Ya know that's getting real old, real fast.

**Primus:** As a matter of fact, yes I do. _smirks_

**JG:** AHHHHHHHH!! You're impossible!! IMPOSSIBLE!! Got It!! _storms to bedroom and slams the door_

**Primus: **Wonder what is wrong with her... _walks to living room and sits on the couch, turns on T.V._

**JG: **_opens door, and walks out, acting like she forgot something _Oh and I don't own any of the music that I used. Which, by the way, was The Joke by Lifehouse and New Creation by Tree63. I would also like to thank my awesomely cool Beta Reader FoCuSyOuRmInD for reviewing my story. Thanks again!!

**Primus:** _shakes head_

**JG: **Grrrrrrrr... _turns around and walks back into room, once again slamming the door_

**Primus:** _turns back to the T.V. with a sigh _Femmes. s_ighs again, then tuns full attention back to T.V. Program_


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

_**Primus:**_Since Jazz has taken JG to Ratchet, I guess I'm stuck doing this. JG does not own Transformers, though she does own most of the OC's, whatever that means. She would also like to say _(giving his best impression of JG) _'Thank you to all my awesome reviewers for...well... reviewing.'

* * *

"_A memory lasts forever, Never does it die. True friends stay together And never said goodbye"_

_By: Unknown_

* * *

_**Ch. 2**_

_**Goodbyes and Hellos...**_

Three days, three long unnerving days. Blair slowly entered the room where she had last left her new house guest. The room in its self wasn't much to look at: plain light blue wall paper covered each wall, a single lonely celling fan adorned the roof, a small desk at the head of the wooden twin-sized bed, a dark brown dresser took up the remaining wall beside the closet, a window allowed light pour into the room right above the bed, where at that particular moment, the prone figure of a man now lay.

Blair took a few steps closer to the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, but not doing to well seeing as she over filled the bowl of water in her hands, splashing over the edges with every step she took. This normally wouldn't be a bad thing if it weren't for the fact that it was hot water, _really hot _water.

Finally making it to the bed, Blair set down the bowl, rubbing her slightly burned skin. Once the slight pain had passed, Blair looked over at her new house-mate (it would be a little odd to call him a roommate). His shoulder length black hair still covered the right side of his face, just as it had when she had brought him here.

Reaching out to grab the moist washcloth she spoke:

"I still can't believe I was able to get you in here. You way a ton! It didn't help that I fell over like 50 times!" Rolling her eyes as she recalled the incident.

_**Flashback**_

_A load 'CRASH' followed closely by a yelp, which sounded strangely like the sound an injured animal would make, broke the silence of the late afternoon. It hadn't taken her quite as much time to get the man out of the car as it had to get him in, unfortunately she forgot to factor in his weight, so when she finally stood up, back down she went. _

"_Crazy! Why do you have to be out cold right now!"Blair mumbled coming to grips with the fact that she really hated gravity right now. "Come on lets get you inside and lying on something softer then asphalt or me!"_

_Rummaging through he coat pocket she finally found her keys. Deftly she found the right key and opened the door. Maneuvering around the hallway table and into the living room, kicking the door shut as she walked away._

_Quickening her pace when caught sight of the guest room door, Blair stopped thinking about where she was going, only to walk straight into the coffee table._

_This time a loud 'SMACK' resounded from the point of impact, when Blair's face meet cold glass._

_'I need to stop doing this!!' Blair screamed in her head, looking over unconscious appendage for any new injuries. Finding none, and satisfied with that fact, she stood slowly and started off once again, this time watching where she was going._

_After about 15 minuets of slow progress and a series of tripping over this and that Blair had finally gotten the mystery man to the guest room and had laid him down. _

_She took off his sunglasses so he wouldn't hurt himself as he slept, silently hoping that she wouldn't wake him. Setting them on the desk at the head of the bed, she got up and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing the first washcloth she could find, running it under warm water and heading back to where she had left the sleeping man._

_**End flashback**_

She'd repeated this process, of wetting down a washcloth and replying it to his forehead, only after it had been reheated, for the past three days. Standing back up she crept over to the radio that was on the dresser.

"I don't think he would mind if I put on some music if I kept the volume down." She said out loud, turning the volume down before she pressed the 'On' button. Quickly finding a station that she liked, Blair returned back to her post.

Silently she hummed with the music.

**Sometimes love, feels like pain, and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same, sometimes life, feels just like rain, cause you never know, when it's gonna  
fall down on you**

**I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself**

**Sometimes faith, feels like doubt, and sometimes I wonder if we'll even get out, sometimes life hurts just like now, but ya gotta know, it's all gonna  
come back around**

**I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself**

**find yourself,  
I can't help you find yourself,  
find yourself..**

**and we were sixte-**

A slight groan caused Blair to snap back to reality and remember someone else was in the room. Lifting her head from the position it was previously in, lying on her arms, she started at the blue eyes that seemed to grab and hold her gaze...

Darkness. Only darkness. No light, anywhere.

"Jazz?" A voice asked.

"Hello" Jazz asked, not liking the fact that he couldn't see who he was talking to.

"Jazz?" The voice asked again, still just as kind and as patient as it had been before.

"Wh-who are you?!" Jazz called out, hoping to get an answer.

"You have a second cha-"

The sound of someone humming reached his ears, cutting off the voice before it could finish and tearing him away from the darkness, that only seconds before threatened to consume him.

A small groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up. Once successfully propped up on one elbow, he looked around only to have his gaze meet by a girl.

Both stayed like that for God knows how long. Wondering what would happen if the other spoke.

Finally after much contemplation, Jazz spoke.

"Umm...Hi." He paused a moment to figured out exactly what he was going to say next. After a quick mental debate with himself, he went ahead and asked what was on his mind.

"So...Ya got a name?"

Slightly confused at the man who was speaking, she didn't hear his question until he tapped her on the head.

"Are ya alright?"

Blair could only nod her head.

"Whatcha's name?" Jazz asked again, hoping she would respond or something.

"Blair. Blair Richards. You?"

Jazz opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he found out that he didn't know what he was going to say.

"I don know." He finally said, looking downwards, unsure of anything at the moment.

"Really you don't know?" Blair asked, concerned for the guy in front of her. He shook his head up and down. "Well what is the last thing you remember?"

"Someone calling out 'Jazz'. What ever dat's s'posed to mean." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Well now," Blair said, catching him of guard. He looked up. "What I mean is, there you go. Your name."

He looked at her. A puzzled expression on his face.

Shaking her head she explained. "Normally one will remember their name, even when they remember nothing else. At least...that's what I've heard." She smiled.

'Jazz'. It didn't sound have bad to him. Actually it seemed to fit him perfectly. He smiled and she laughed. Hesitating for a second he joined in.

The next few hours were spent getting Jazz reacquainted with food and telling him of the previous day's events, including the falling.

_**Meanwhile on the base of giant alien robots**_

"I cant believe it has been three days since we got this place up and running." A large black mech said while cleaning one of his two canons.

"Ya. And two days since any of us has seen Ratchet." A slightly smaller yellow mech said, his voice full of worry.

"Come on 'Bee. Ratchet can take care of himself."

"I know Ironhide, but still that doesn't make me worry any less."

Ironhide shook his head, giving the giant alien robot version of a sigh. "Bumblebee, relax."

"**Where are you superstar. Where everything  
is wherever you are. Where there's no limit to how far. Where are you superstar." **Blasted from Bumblebee's speakers scaring the trigger happy mech beside him, causing him to jump.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" Ironhide managed to yell before Bumblebee begin to play the same song again.

"**How are you content. Within the walls of safety.  
Taking free away from me. Where are you superstar. Where everything is wherever you are. Where there's no limit to how far. **

**Where are you superstar. Where are you superstar. Where everything is wherever you are. Where there's no limit to how far. Where are you superstar.  
Where are you superstar. Where everything is wherever you are. Where there's no limit to how far. Where are you superstar. Where are you superstar. **

**Where everything is wherever you are. Where there's no limit to how far. Where are you superstar." **He blasted again. This time gaining the attention of the humans and Optimus.

"We know it's hard, but you need to be strong." Optimus said as laid a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Besides," Ironhide continued, ignoring the looks he got from his leader, "Jazz wouldn't want us to be all hung up on his death, now would he?" Bumblebee shook his head as he thought about what Ironhide had just said, while everyone else in the room, Sam, Mikaela , Epps, Lennox, and Optimus, just stared at him, wondering if they had heard him correctly or if they were all sharing some weird post-battle dream.

Everyone was taken out of their daze by yet another song blasting from Bumblebee's speakers,

"**I know that you, you are busy living your own life**

**I can't make you, make you give me all of your time** **But I just wish it could be like it was yesterday** **I think it stinks that these stupid problems got in the way"**

Ironhide just gave Bumblebee a questioning look before he asked, "You done yet?"

"**So let's go back now to the times that were fun** **I'm so sick of the lies that someone else's mind has won** **I don't care what they think, I don't care who all cares** **I just don't want you to leave" **Blasted in response. Ironhide just shook his head and gave another robotic sigh. Then silence. Bumblebee looking at the ground, Ironhide looking like he was about to harm Bumblebee and everyone else just looking on waiting for something to happen. After about five minuets of this Bumblebee broke the silence. "Now I'm done." With that Ironhide fell out of the chair he had, until recently, been sitting in. Sam and Mikaela started laughing hysterically, which earned them an evil glance from Ironhide, who was picking himself off the floor. Will and Epps were trying hard not to laugh but when that attempt failed, decided to give in. Optimus just smiled and thought _'Maybe life here on Earth will not be that bad'_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**JG:** _(skips into room, yells) _I'm baaaacckkkkk!!

**Primus: **Do you have to yell?? _(rubs audio receptors)_

**JG: **_(yells again) _YES!!

**Primus: **Gahhhhhhh!! _(places hands over audio receptors)_

**JG: **Ha ha! _(walks over to Primus)_ So ya miss me?

**Primus:** Not really. _(sits down on couch)_ You missed doing the Disclaimer though.

**JG:** Crap!

**Primus: **I took care of it for you and I tried to do it like you would, though I don't think that I succeeded.

**JG: **I'm sure you did fine and thank you! _(hugs Primus)_

**Primus:** _(stares blankly)_ uuhhhhhhh..._(cont. To stare blankly)_

_**JG:**_ _(turning attention back to readers) _Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon! Oh and the music in this chapter is 'Wish you well' by Thousand Foot Krutch, 'Superstar' by Stellar Kart, and 'Let's go back' by Everyday Sunday.

**Primus: **_(rolls optics)_

**JG: **What!!

**Primus: **Nothing. Nothing.

**JG: **Humph. _(turning attention back to readers) _Anyway, if you haven't noticed in last chapter there was a song that kinda had a hidden meaning. In this chapter there was also a song that had a hidden meaning, and no it is none of the ones that Bumblebee used, if that gives it away!! And if anyone can guess who that voice inside Jazz's head was/is I'll give you a box of cyber-cookies!! Yay for bribery!!


	3. Nightmares

**Primus: **So. Why did you have to go see Ratchet the other day? Hmmm?? _(smirks and looks at JG)_

**JG: **You're a God. Why do I have to always tell you if you are supposed to be an all-knowing GOD!! _(glares at Primus)_

**Primus: **Because the readers do not know what I know.

**JG: **Oh. _(stares blankly, then sighs)_ I had to go see Ratchet because Jazz thought I was going crazy. He asked Ratchet to run a few tests.

**Primus:** And why did Jazz think you were crazy? If I may ask?

**JG: **_Because I am ALWAYS talking to YOU (points at Primus) _and apparently since I'm the only one in this base, other than Ronon, who can see and hear you, Jazz always thinks I;m talking to you...or the cat._(points to Ronon)_

**Ronon:**Meow

**JG: **Good Kitty!! _(scratches Ronon)_

**Primus: **Femmes. _(turns to walk away)_

**JG: **What did you say? _(glares at Primus)_

**Primus:** Nothing.

**JG: **Well I think we just found Ronon a scratching post. _(smirks evilly)_ RONON ATTACK!!

**Ronon:**HISSSSS!!_! (cat takes off and attacks Primus, leaving scratches)_

**Primus: **_(mumbling under breath) _Femmes _AND _their _**INSANE**_pets! _(examines existent of damage )_

**JG: **Now that that has been taken car of. As you should all know I do not own Transformers,it belongs to HasTak, or any of the songs, they belong to their respective authors. OC's belong to themselves. JG out.

**Ch. 3**

**Nightmares**

* * *

"I have had dreams, and I have had nightmares. I overcame the nightmares because of my dreams."

By: Unknown

* * *

Dawn crept up over the horizon and in through the window of the guest room. It poured over the sleeping form that lied somewhat still on the bed.

His eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids. His body was covered in sweat, along with the blanket, that now lay upon the floor, discarded at some point in the night. His hands were clenched into fists, holding fast onto the sheet.

Moaning as various images flashed through his mind...

_--_

_Two teens, around 18, a male and a female, staring ahead, with astonished and awe-struck _

_expressions on their faces. _

"_My Lieutenant: Designation Jazz."_

"_What's crackin' lil' bitches." His voice said, though it seemed different, almost metallic. _

_--_

_Standing at the edge of a bridge looking down, the sounds of gears grinding in the background._

"_Hang back. I'll check it out" The metallic version of his voice said._

_--_

_Blood red eyes looking at him. Hatred blazing within them._

"_You wanna piece of me!!"_

"_No. I want two!"_

_--_

"_Jazz." a deep patient voice called out. "Jazz."_

"_Who's there?" Jazz called, relieved to hear his normal voice._

"_Jazz you have a second chance. A chance to make things right. Jazz, don't forget your past. Remember Jazz, remember..." The voice trailed off, leaving Jazz alone in the darkness._

"_Hello??" Jazz called out. "Hello??"_

_Nothing. No response or anything else tat might of helped._

"_Great, just great! What the slag does 'a second chance' mean anyways? A second chance at what?! And what the slag does "Remember mean"? Remember what?! And what on Earth does 'Slag' mean!!"_

_Feeling as if someone—or thing—was watching him, he turned around. Only to be met with two blood red eyes._

_--_

"AHHHHHH!!" Jazz screamed as he shot straight up. 'What...what was all that??' Jazz thought, but was interrupted as Blair ran into the room.

"Jazz! Is everything alright?? I heard you scream and--"

"It...it was just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. I'm fine." Jazz interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Blair asked stepping closer.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jazz said falling back into bed with a muffled '_THUMP_'.

"Well then. I suppose that you should get dressed, then meet me in the Living room. Kay? Got a little surprise for you." Blair said, turning to go back to her, by now, soggy cereal.

"Kay." Jazz sighed thinking back to the voice.

"Something wrong?" Blair asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No. Jus' some weird dreams that's all." Jazz said, closing his eyes.

"You sure?" Blair asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Jazz said, reopening his eyes, "OWWWWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

"That, dear Jazz, was to get you out of the whole depressing phase you were just in. It doesn't suit you. I mean even though I haven't known you for more than a week now, I just have this feeling that you were never 'Mr. Doom and Gloom', that you were the life of the party, but what do I know? We just met." Blair laughed as Jazz just rubbed the back of his head, "Jazz?"

"Yeah?" Jazz asked, trying to figure out exactly what she was getting at.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, ya know where to find me. Now. GET UP!!" Blair yelled, scaring Jazz right out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a distinct 'THUD' and a muffled 'ow'.

Sighing and shaking her head, Blair left Jazz to pull himself off the floor and get dressed.

--

Getting up, Blair placed the now once-again-white bowl in the sink, before proceeding back to the table to gather up the news paper that she had put there. She then walked into the next room and switched on the radio, before sitting on the couch and reading the comics, laughing every now an' then at them.

--

Jazz walked into the kitchen and over to the cupboards. Pulling out a bowl along with a box of Frosted Mini-Wheats, Jazz walked over to the table. Setting down the bowl, he proceeded to pour out the cereal, before grabbing a spoon and the milk from the fridge.

He sat eating in silence. Thinking back to the nightmares, he tried to understand them, but failed. Then the he remembered the voice.

_'What had it say again??' _Jazz asked himself , staring blanking at his milky reflection, _'Oh, yea! 'Jazz you have a second chance. A chance to make things right. Jazz, don't forget your past. Remember Jazz, remember...' _

_But what does that mean? Remember?? Remember what?? My past?? Why?? _Was there some important key to his past that even he couldn't remember or figure out?? Is that the reason he forgot?? So many questions, but only one answer...He was just going to have to wait for his memory to return on it's own.

"Man!! I hate waiting!!" He said as he dropped the empty bowl into the sink. "Well, I might as well learn to like it, 'cause I really have no choice. Wonder where Blair took off to?"

He wondered over to the door to the living room and looked in. Sure enough, Blair was sitting on the couch laughing every so often at one of the comics or sing a few verses of the song that was playing. He smiled when she put the comics down to fully enjoy the song.

_'Man! I love her singing!'_ Jazz thought himself, turning bright red in realization. He shifted a little, but stood content with listening to Blair sing.

**  
"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong, And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming**

No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like, To be like me

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life.**

**Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, While deep inside you're bleeding**

**  
No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like, To be like me**

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life.**

**No one ever lied straight to your face, No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay, Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there, You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
**  
**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, (What it's like)**

**To be hurt, To feel lost, To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, **

**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life"**

As the music faded and the DJ came on Jazz could tell something was off. Blair was looking at the floor, tears slowing running down her face. She was crying. Why?

Jazz had no time to try and answer the question, before he found himself sitting next to Blair, arms wrapped around her slightly quivering frame.

"Shh." Jazz said, rubbing her back trying to get her rational again. "Shh. Ev'ry thin's goin' to be juts fine. Shh."

He held her in a tight embrace for several minutes. Just holding her and rubbing her back. Occasionally whispering comforting words. Finally Blair pulled away.

Wiping away the remaining tears Jazz asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. At all." Blair responded as she turned away. Trying to hide her embarrassment and the blush, that had crept onto her face, with her hair.

"You sure?" Jazz asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes." Blair answered meekly.

"Ok. I won't push ya any further. BUT if ya ever need someone ta talk to, ya know where ta find me." Jazz said stand up. "No you said something about a surprise earlier and ya got me all curious. So what is it?" He asked holding out a hand for Blair.

Blair eyes widened. _'OH MY GOSH!! I almost forgot!!' _Blair screamed in her head. Shaking it to clear it of all of the previous emotions, she took Jazz hand and stood up.

Dragging Jazz to the door, Blair grabbed the keys from the hallway table and raced out to the car, stopping mer inches from the front of the red and black mustang.

"You didn't answer my question. What is it??" Jazz asked, tone implying impatience, as he got into the passenger seat.

Blair gave Jazz a look that said 'You're not going to like this, but I am', before yelling "SHOPPING SPREE!! Oh, then I have to go to work."

Blair was smiling and Jazz knew this would not end well. _'Wait work? What does she do exactly?' _Jazz thought himself as Blair pulled out onto the main road. Deciding to voice his question, he asked

"What work?"

* * *

**JG:** Ha, ha! Cliffy! I think? _(shrugs)_ Anyway, sorry for not updating quickly. _(bows)_ This chappy was...tricky. My plot bunny had escaped and I had to go find it. Primus was of no help.

**Primus:** Hey!!

**JG:** Well you weren't!! Anyway, hoped ya liked Chappy 3!!

**Primus**: Chappy??

**JG:** Yep.

**Primus:** Your an idiot.

**JG:** I know. _(shrugs, turns to readers)_ I hoped you liked the JazzXBlair fluff.

**Blair:** I did!

**JG:** Who asked you??

**Jazz:** You did.

**JG:** _(stares blankly at Blair)_ I did??

**Primus:** _(places hand on forehead and shakes head) _Why do I subject myself to this??

**JG:** Oh stop your complaining. You sound like one of the twins when they get their paint scratched.

**Primus:** I am not a Sparkling and I am not complaining. _(folds arms and walks over to couch)_

**JG: **Riiiiiiiight...Anyway. The song for this chapter is 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan. Hoped ya liked! I'll try to update soon!. Oh! And those cyber-cookies are still up for grabs. By the way, The song 'Welcome to my life' has an important meaning behind it, which will be revealed very soon. JG out!


	4. Of Cons, Pasts, and Humans

Hey! I know it's been awhile. Sorry. Finals were a pain. That and my USB drive is on the fritz. I finally was able to retrieve my files.

**Primus:** _(rolls optics) _Yes blame technology again. You seem to do that a lot.

**JG:** No one asked you so shut up or else I'll hit you with something!

**Primus:**_ (crosses arms)_ You need to stop hanging around Ratchet, Ironhide and the Twins.

**JG:** _(points finger at Primus)_ No I don't!! Now quiet! I have been spending time with Ratchet ya know! And he's got an awesome aim!!

**Primus:** _(smirks)_ No and yes I did know that. Now didn't you say I could do the Disclaimer? Hmmm?

**JG:** Why you...fine. BUT you must behave after the chapter. Got it??

**Primus:**_ (continues to smirk)_ Don't I always?

**JG: **(_glares at Primus)_ No you do not. Now just get done with it.

**Primus:** _(smiles innocently_) Of course. JG does not own transformers in any way, shape, or form. Now no suing her for then we would have to take drastic measures.

**JG:** Which would be...?

**Primus:** Which would be sending the Twins and/or Ironhide after you, maybe Jazz. He can do a lot of damage when he's angry.

**JG:**_ (gets evil glint in eyes) _Yes he can, so nobody get him mad! (_smiles like nothing happened_) On with the story!! Enjoy!! Oh! And for the record this 'AAAAAA' or this AAAAAA means it's our special guest speaking, and yes that special guest is a Decepticon. This _**"AAAAAA"**_means that someone is speaking from a different room. And this _"AAAAAA" _means that a human is speaking. And I am sorry, but this chapter _is _mostly dialog, but need dialog. Now..._ (pulls out a random spray bottle) _Bad Primus!! _(sprays Primus with water)_

**Primus: **_(running away from JG and the spry bottle) _Where'd you get that?!

**JG:** _(chasing after Primus_) Wouldn't you like to know!!

**Primus:** _(still running_) YES! YES I WOULD!! AHHHHHH!!

**JG:** _(still chasing)_ HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! (_runs into wall) _...

**Primus:** _(sigh) _I might as well get her to medbay. Enjoy the story. (_mumbles incoherently) _ Stupid Femme...

Ch. 4

Of Cons, Pasts, and Humans

* * *

"The past empowers the present, and the sweeping footsteps leading to this present mark the pathways to the future."

By: Mary Catherine Bateson

* * *

Pain. So much pain. My head throbbed as I tried to move. My mind flashed back to what had just transpired. Though the mere thought of it amplified the pain tenfold.

I sighed. Hope seemed gone. Life seemed dim. What I wouldn't give to just die.

A sound. A shifting of a body. My spark fluttered with a new found hope. I on-lined my optics, unsure of what I might see.

A girl, wearing jean shorts that go to her mid thigh, a teal tank top and a light red and white stripped over shirt, which to me looked like she stole it from a parental unit. Her waist length red hair was puled up into a messy pony tail. Her face was alight with concern, pity, and fear. Sadness reflected just under the surface of her green eyes.

_"You poor thing." _She said before reaching out her arm and running a hand over my armor. I flinched. Her touch was so soothing and held so much compassion, yet this girl, this human, didn't even know me, what things I have done, or how I even came to be here, though to be honest neither did I.

_"Don't worry. I'll have you fixed up in no time." _She whispered, running her hand against my armor for a second time. I suppressed the urge to shudder out of shear pleasure as she unconsciously brushed her hand her hand back and forth on my hood.

'Why?' I think to myself. 'Why? Why is she doing this?' Well that and 'Does she already know?'

To my left the sound of rubber soles on concrete. I turn ever so slightly as the voice of yet another human, though this one sounded male.

_"So you found the car already."_ _The hu_man male, dressed in dark blue jeans and a sleeveless light blue shirt, said. His hair was messy, but out of the way of his brown eyes.

_"How could I not?" _The red haired girl replied.

The male just shrugged his shoulders.

_"Um...Blair who's your friend?"_ The black haired boy asked. I then became aware of the third human in the room.

_"Oh!! Sorry Sky. This is Jazz. Jazz this is Skyler Mahi. He's the main painter here."_ The girl, now identified as Blair, replied rubbing the back of her head and looking a little sheepish.

**'**Main painter'?? What is this place??' I asked myself, looking around for some clarification. All I saw was some tools and some lifts, along with what looked like mechanic uniforms. **'**Wait. Mechanic uniforms!! By the Allspark!! I'm in a human car garage!!' The thought scared me, though I hate to admit it. It did. I had read enough about them on the humans World Wide Web to understand what goes on here. The fact that these humans think that I'm a pathetic, Earth-based 'car', as they have already put it, was enough, but the thought of one of them trying to 'fix me' was it. I would have off-lined if I hadn't needed to find out more information.

It seemed as while I was having my internal rant the humans had finished their introductions.

_"Hey why don't you two go to the Rec. Room 'cause I'm going to get started. After all, it's going to take at least a week to a week and a half to strip him of all this damage!"_ Blair said as she turn to face me. She sighed before picking up a clipboard and walking around me, mumbling and writing as went.

_"'Him'? I thought you got over giving cars genders?!" _Skyler said, shaking his head.

Blair stopped. She placed the eraser end of her pencil on her chin. She looked like she was thinking of some sort of comeback. Looking up she said, _" That's what you thought. Not what actually happened. And so what if I a car 'He' or 'She'!? It's not a crime!!"_

_"With you it is."_ Skyler said dryly, shaking his head.

_"Um...Sky?"_ She said setting the pencil and clipboard down on a nearby table and pointing to a door across the room.

_"What?"_ He said not looking up.

_"Jazz. Rec. room. You both know I would, but I kinda half to get started here. After all, it is going to take me over a week to fix him."_

I have to admit, even though I don't want to, that I am beginning to like this human girl. She knows what she wants and how to get it. Well...as far as I have seen any way. Maybe this won't be as bad as I first thought. After all she seemed capable enough.

Blair, as she was called, picked up the clipboard again and continued to circle me, jotting things down every so often, while both of the males went to another room.

I watched her move around me, looking up every so often to look over the damage. Turning my attention I pick up on a very interesting conversation...

_**"Is she always like dat?"**_

_**"Ya, but she wasn't always so...**_**cheerful****_."_**

_**" Ya say dat like it's a bad thin."**_

_**"Well...it's not, but there was a time that she would rarely talk or even make a sound. She acted like she didn't exist."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Her parents died...one moment." **_

The black haired male waked out into the main part of the garage and up to Blair.

_"How old are you?" _He asked.

_"Um...17...Why?"_ Blair said, not looking up from looking under my hood.

'Very dedicated. Yes. Very dedicated indeed.' I note.

_"No reason. Thanks."_ And with that he turned to leave.

'I'll definitely need to keep listening.'

_**"Where was I? Oh ya!! Her parents died 12 years ago."**_

_**"How dat happin?"**_

_**"Oh some deranged idiot that blamed her parents for some misfortune that befell him stopped by for a visit. And apparently he was packin"**_

_**"Packin?"**_

_**"Ya. He had a gun. Shot both of her parents and set the house on fire. If it wasn't for the fact that she was playing hide and go seek at that time she might have been shot too."**_

_**"Man..."**_

_**"I'll agree with that statement."**_

_**"So how'd ya come ta know her?"**_

_**"I was seven. My dad had taken me to work that day. We were heading back home the long way when we saw the house. At this point it was nearly engulfed. Dad told me to call 911. Told me the directions and left the car. He ran inside to see if there was anyone still alive. From what he told me he found Blair sitting between her parents crying her heart out and was covered in blood. He picked her up and carried her out of the house. I could see Dad trying to comfort her, but it didn't to be going very well. He set her down in the seat beside me and we waited for the Fire Department to show. I didn't like to see her so scared, so sad, so I tried to comfort her. Surprisingly it worked. Ten minuets later the Fire Department showed up with an Ambulance. She was put inside and taken to the nearest hospital. Dad decided to fallow, because she sorta knew us now and I had been able to calm her. Plus Dad wanted to see if we could take her in, just until she was able to go with a relative. She ended up staying with us for about seven months, then went to her Uncle's house. Not the best choice."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Well you see her Uncle drank...**_**a lot****_. When he did he became abusive and when he wasn't drunk, he was still abusive. He threatened to kill me just to make sure that she wouldn't go telling anyone. Somehow she managed to tell me and from there we devised an escape plan. She got out, finished school and here she is. Been like this for two years now and we definitely aren't going to change it now."_**

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, going over what I had just overheard. It was just horrific...I mean during the war many sparklings lost their parents, but there was no war going on around here so why? There was only one word that I could have used to describe how I felt right now.

'Slag. Yes 'Slag' works very wel...OWWWW!! Stupid femme...'

_"Strange? Did the car just flinch? Note-to-self 'Do not go poking around there again'. Hey Haru!!"_ Blair called out, catching my attention as a new name was thrown out there.

_"Yes Blair?" _Another human stepped into the room. This one had on a blue mechanics uniform, a dark blue hat (which was on backwards) over his messy brown hair. His dark brown eyes looked quit knowledgeable, despite the young age.

_"Alright. The metal exterior is still salvageable. It's just a bit banged up. So first things first. We need to strip him of all the dented metal, then we can get started on the engine."_

'This human is definitely driven. That's for sure.'

_"Um, Blair? What do mean 'we'?"_ This human, Haru I think, sounded a little...apprehensive.

_"It means you're going to help me, silly! I made a promise to him that I was going to get him up and running in three weeks. Anyway the Twins are out of town and Dante is nowhere to be found. So that leaves just you."_ Blair said looking up from her clipboard.

_"What about Skyler? Can't he help you?"_

_"He's busy entertain a guest, plus you need the hours. Right?"_

_"Well...ya."_

_"After all your still technically an intern. A paid intern, but an intern none the less. Ya need the experience. Right?"_

_"I can see why Skyler never can win an argument with you."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"You're a master at using reverse psychology."_

_"Really."_

These humans are an interesting species and very entertaining, but they talk to much.

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine"_

_"Yay!!"_

'This girl knows how to get what she wants, that's for sure. I think that I'm going to really like this human'

_"Um...Blair is the engine supposed to make that noise?"_

_"I...don't think...so...It's so not a normal car."_

_"Uh-huh..."_

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. These humans are going to drive me CRAZY!! I think more than Skywarp and his idiotic pranks!!

Again another conversation catches my attention.

_**"Hey Skyler?"**_

_**"Ya Jazz?"**_

_**"Not dat planin' dis mans demise isn't fun, cause it is, but shouldn't we go check on Blaire?"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Cause we have been in here talkin' for bout three hours."**_

_**"Oh...that's why. Sure why not."**_

Both girls set down there weapons, a.k.a. tools, and just stared at me.

Blair spoke first.

_"That's all we can do for now."_

_"I'm going to head home now. It's getting late and I promised that I would be home before midnight."_

_"'K. See ya Haru."_ Blair said as the other human walked way.

_"Hey Blair!!"_

'Oh look their still alive...joy.'

_"Oh! Hey Sky, Jazz. Have a nice chat?"_

_"Not to bad. Told him though, about you know what." _

_"Oh. OH!! Ummm...thanks...You just saved me tons."_

_"No prob. Any time. Any time."_

_"Blair?"_

_"Ya Jazz?"_

_"Who was dat?"_

_"Oh, that was Haru. He's an intern here, but with the experience hours I'm giving him he'll be a full time mechanic in no time!"_

'Intern? I wonder what it means...' I just sat there deep in thought, scanning the '_Internet_' for what it could mean, and tuning out the conversation of the three humans. At least that was what I was doing before the sound of yelling broke from that trance.

_"And what if I did!? I couldn't just leave him there!!"_

_"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but think about the risks involved! If you go to the police station looking for missing persons you might get recognized! After all you're still a wanted run away! Do you __**want**__ to go back??"_

_"...No...but still I'm willing to risk it! Jazz is a good person and he needed help so I helped him."_

_"That may be, but you're still not thinking. If you too-"_

_"Sky! Listen to yourself! You just said that it wasn't a bad thing so would __**you **__stop complaining!!" _

I turned my attention to the object of their argument. He had his head lowered and had a hand placed over it. He also was rocking his back and forth. I could have sworn that I heard a sigh escape from his lips as well.

After about fifteen minutes of the argument, that was not getting won on either side, Jazz spoke up.

_"Would you two __**stop**__ bickerin'!! Ya both actin' like sparklings!! Skyler she knows dat your worried 'bout her, but don't you think dat she is old 'nough to make decisions for herself? And Blair, ya __have ta understand where Skyler is comin' from. After all when ya were wit __**him**__ Skyler probably felt __useless because he couldn't help ya at all. Now I'm sorry ta have ta get serious on ya, but I will do what must be done if it keeps you two from fighting 'bout dis. Why can't you two argue bout somethin' else?!"_

_"Umm...sure,but Jazz?"_

_"Yeah Skyler?"_

_"What's a sparkling?" _

_"It's a...a...I got no clue..."_

_"Oh." _

I just stared at him. How could he know Cybertronian terms...er,well kind of know them anyway. I'm going to have to keep a very close optic on him. Yes I will definitely have to keep a close optic on these three.

_"Well I have a theory as two why you might have said it."_

_"Ya? What ya got Blair?"_

_"Well it could just be your subconscious mind trying to help you remember or well __**is**__ remembering."_

_"Not half bad. Ya been thinkin' bout for awhile, haven't ya?"_

_"Well just since you started to use those weird terms."_

_"Blair what do you mean when you said that Jazz's mind was 'remembering' ?"_

_"Oh! We forgot to clue Sky in!!"_

_"Well be my guest."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Ok. Sky, Jazz doesn't remember anything from before I found him. If he did I don't think that he would be here right now, do you?"_

_"No."_

Again I just stared at him. Not knowing how to react. This human, Jazz, knows Cybertronian terms, and has no memories of his past. This human is definitely an interesting creature. I will definitely have to keep an optic on him.

_"Your kidding? Right?"_

_"Nope. Da girl got it right."_

_"..."_

_"Sky? You alright?"_

_"Uh...Hold that thought." _

He pulled out some sort of electronic device. I believe that I might have come across them when I had done some research on the human race. It was something about cell phones. Apparently their version of a comm. System. I watched them wondering what was going to happen next.

_"Hello? Oh hey Ethan. Ya, just hold on a sec."_

He looked up from the phone and looked toward Blair.

_"Ethan is getting impatient waiting for me could you lock up?"_

_"Sure go."_

_"Thanks. See ya! Nice meeting you Jazz."_

_"Same ta you."_

Skyler walked out through the open garage door and was lost to the dark of the night. Several seconds later a car could be heard speeding down the highway. I looked back at the two remaining occupants of the garage. Blair was off near a radio and Jazz looked lost in his own thoughts.

Soon music drifted into the silent garage and Blair was answering some of Jazz's questions.

_"Who's Ethan?"_

_"A friend of Sky's. Drives him home every night."_

_"Can't he drive himself home?"_

_"Ya, but with the price of gas as high as it is carpooling is becoming more common."_

_"Hm."_

They both fell silent as they finished cleaning up the garage. They seemed content with listening to the music as it blasted through the whole building. I kept wondering how any one could ever listen to such noise, but soon found myself liking it. So I just sat listing and watching as the music went on...

"**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
****Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

* * *

**JG: **There ya go Chappy 4!

**Primus: **And there you go again with that 'Chappy' thing. Will you ever stop?

**JG: **No. Hey Guess what!?

**Primus: **_(rolls optics) _The Twins painted Ironhide , yet again.

**JG: **No, but good guess. The correct answer is that someone finally got who the voice in Jazz's head was! _(jumps up and down)_

**Primus: **Really? It's about time. Are you going to tell them?

**JG: **No. If they want to know then they are going to have to read the reviews.

**Primus: **_(stares at JG)_ You are enjoying this aren't you?

**JG: **_(trys to look innocent)_ Enjoying what?

**Primus: **Building up ones curiosity just so you can tell them that you are not going to tell them.

**JG: **_(shrugs shoulders)_ I told them where to find the answer if they are that curious. Anyway the congrats go out to AnimeGirl66. Congrats! Oh and those cookies are on the Kitchen table. Ya know the ones Mom made? And for any of you that are wondering I did not help here at all. She figured it all out on her own. I just said yes or no. After all I have to make it fair, even though it is my imouto, a.k.a little sister.

The song in this Chappy was 'Numb' by Linkin Park.

I also want to say thank you to my Beta-reader FoCuSyOuRmInD. You're so great!!

Oh and Haru belongs to FoCuSyOuRmInD. Just like Skyler Mahi belongs to lendaras.

I wont be able to update for awhile cause I'm going to on a river trip for a week, so I'll update as soon as I can!

JG out.


	5. Test dives and Decepticons

Hey! Hey! I'm back!! Here's the next chapter of Life of a Human! Enjoy!

**Primus:** Are you feeling alright?

**JG:** Ya! I feel fine. Why?

**Primus:** Because you seem off.

**JG:** Again, why? Because I actually finished a chapter?

**Primus:** Well yes, and you forgot the disclaimer.

**JG:** What!!!!!????? Why didn't you say something sooner???!!!! I do not own Transformers or any of it's characters. I only own the plot idea and Blair. Haru, Skyler, and "Ethan" belong to their respective owners._ *looks toward Primus* _Why are you giving me that look?

**Primus:** No reason.

**JG: **You do know I still hate you, right?

**Primus: **Of course.

**JG:** Good. _*smiles evilly*_ Now can I show you what the twins just taught me?

**Primus:** No.

**JG:** Okay. _*turns around, giggles, then turn back holding duct tape*_

**Primus:** _*steps back* _What are you doing?

**JG:** Showing you what the twins taught me. _*starts laughing maniacally* _Enjoy the story. _*Runs after a retreating Primus*_

Ch. 5

Test drives and Deceptions

* * *

"The universe is like a machine where you have been placed, and like a machine the outcome can be known. Every battle has already been won or lost. All that is left for you to do is choose your side." ~Unknown

* * *

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert..._

The wind blew lazily around the odd grouping of cars and trucks as their human companions looked to the sky, silently watching the stars. The wind kicked up almost no dust as it swept in between the vehicles, caressing them and giving them a moments relief from the night's unusual heat.

"Are you sure that this is where they are going to land Ratchet?" A young boy, no older than 18, asked the Search-and-Rescue Hummer that was parked next to him.

"For the 23rd time, yes Sam." The Hummer sounded sarcastically thrilled at having to answer the question yet again.

"Sorry. It's just that it's almost midnight and I would really like to get some sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head before leaning back on the hood of his yellow Camero.

Ratchet sighed and was about to respond when his sensors picked up several incoming objects. The previous conversation forgotten as he shouted "They're here!"

Before anything else could be said the sound of metal shifting and gears whirring filled the silent dessert. As suddenly as the noise appeared, it stopped. Sam and Mikaela, who had until recently been leaning up against the side of the Camero, holding a conversation with it, stared up in awe of the at the four giant robots they had come to befriend.

"Ratchet! Estimated time of landing?"The tallest of the four said.

"Seven minutes and counting Prime." Ratchet said, still running calculations and simulations.

"Landing site?" Prime asked not taking his optics off his medical officer.

"A few meters from here" Ratchet said, turning eastward.

"Wonder who it is. Got any ideas Ironhide?" The smallest mech asked turning to face a much larger, black mech.

"Dun know. I just hopes whoever it is doesn't happen to bring the twins along. We don't need to deal with that right now." Ironhide said, arm transforming into a slightly over-sized, advanced cannon. Taking careful aim shoot an unsuspecting, and poorly defended cactus.

"Who're the twins?" Sam asked his yellow guardian.

"I have a funny feeling you'll be finding out real soon much to Ole 'Hides disappointment." Bumblebee answered, chuckling a little at the mental pictures that came up.

Suddenly five objects streaked across the sky, lighting it up with an unearthly red-orange glow. As they made their way, the six onlookers noticed that they, the meteor-like objects, were getting closer. With curious gazes they watched the objects make impact against the dry desert ground.

Soon the sound of metal-against-metal was heard amongst the dust cloud created by the impact. Shuffling and shifting of weight could also be heard from behind the dust wall, along with several shadowed, blurred figures.

Mikaela inched closer to Sam, her hand instinctively intertwining with his. The incidents before her seeming oddly familiar, like the time just after they met Bumblebee.

All parties remained quiet, even the poor, scared-to-death wildlife, that may or may not have actually been dead due to Ironhide's cannon. The dust finally settled after a seemingly long ten minutes. The five newcomers stood examining themselves for major injury. Optimus made to step forward just as one began to talk.

"**Slag!! I got a scratch!!"**

"**Oh shut up Sunny! It's barely visible!"**

"**No it's not!!"**

Sam and Mikaela just watched as the two who had previously be arguing about something, proceeded to wrestle around on the desert floor, wondering what the heck those two could have been fighting about that would lead to this. From behind them they heard two groans, one like a father might over his two bickering children -which, oddly enough, fit the scene ahead of them pretty well- the other sounded as like a person who just got told that their worst nightmare was a complete reality and they just had to deal with it. They turned around when they heard a chuckle from directly behind them.

"What's so funny, Bee?" Mikaela asked, not liking to be out of the loop.

"What's so funny is, those two," he pointed to the wrestling mechs, "are the twins." Bumblebee was full out laughing at Ironhide's distress. Sam and Mikaela just grinned and gave each other a look that said 'Our life just got even more interesting.'

Believing that the current fight between two of his soldiers had went off long enough, Prime stepped forward and spoke in the most authoritative voice he could muster at that point,

"**Enough!"**

All heads snapped in his direction, though only all, but two really had any idea of what was being said.

The two who had been fighting, untangled themselves from each other and stood up, a slightly guilty look on their faces. The rest just looked shocked, mostly due to the fact that they just realized there were others present.

Finally one gathered enough courage to step forward and speak up.

"**Prime?"**

Smiling a bit Optimus nodded a little before replying.

"**Yes old friend. But it is not only I."** Taking a step to his left, careful of Sam and Mikaela's position, and motioned to the rest of his comrades.

Suddenly Ironhide's face contorted into a look of pure shock, as something was called out in Cybertronian and a loud 'CRASH' followed shortly after. All who were present looked to who's named had been yelled to the heavens, and others who just looked to where Bee pointed, and saw a large dust cloud slowly settling on a disgruntled Ironhide and two overly happy twins.

Speaking rapidly, the twins spoke about everything that happened from the point they left Cybertron and how they had miss having someone to torture. Ironhide just sent a pleading look toward his already chuckling friends, which ultimately turned said look into a glare. This action just proved to cause them all to burst out laughing. Ironhide finally found an opening and pushed the twins off him, albeit none to gracefully.

He stood and walked briskly away from the other, intending on pretending they weren't even there. Only to have that plan demolished as the twins followed him. This continued much to Ironhide's dismay.

Back with others a mech, whom bumblebee pointed out as Ultra Magnus, was giving a full report, the others pitching in when ever they felt like something had been left out. Bumblebee spent the better part of that hour playing translator.

When all was said and done, Optimus instructed the others on how to hack into the Internet and learn English. Introductions where exchanged, all except for the twins, and orders about where to go after they had found suitable alt. modes. The inevitable happened.

"Where's Jazz? Wasn't he part of this group?" The mech, who had been introduced as Hound, asked.

Optimus and all the original Autobots looked down at the ground. Mikaela looked at Sam before falling into a tight embrace. Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks causing the twins to walk into him and fall down yelling at him to not do that, only to be stopped when Optimus spoke, his tone sepulchral, reciting almost the same thing that he said at Mission City.

"We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. His death was honorable. He died fighting. Just the way he would have wanted it."

Everyone was lurid, well all except those who were there. No one spoke. No one moved. Only the dull hum of motors and Mikaela's quiet sobs could be heard. It went like this for a long time, until Optimus felt it was time to break it.

"When will Prowl be arriving?"

That seemed to shake everyone out of their transfixed state and back to reality.

Red Alert finally summoning the courage to speak, asked, "What did you say?"

With a sigh Optimus restated his question. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and both humans listening intently to what the answer might be, some more so than others.

"Optimus." Ultra Magnus said, voice laced with sorrow, "We have some bad news about Prowl."

"And what would that be?" Ratchet said irritated about the fact that they were being very cautious about what was being said and by whom, "If I remember correctly, Prowl was placed in charge of this group. What happened?"

Glancing around at the others, Ultra Magnus lowered his his head, "Maybe it's best that Jazz died."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked innocently, curiosity taking hold.

"Because Bumblebee, Prowl went missing not that long after you all left Cybertron."

* * *

_Del Monte Garage, Phoenix, Arizona_

* * *

It was the third week since Barricade had found himself in the Garage, the fear receding the the back of his CPU. Blair, along with Skyler, Jazz, and several of the others at the garage had made his repairs move at a surprisingly quick rate. Though Barricade did find himself bored at times, he did find a rather....addicting way to ward off total boredom. Yep, he discovered Solitaire and Tetras in those three weeks of having nothing to do. Between the games, Allen and Aidan's, the Johnson siblings who also worked at the garage and recently returned from a family reunion, pranks, and Blair and Skyler's pointless arguments about nothing, Barricade found himself quite entertained.

And true to his word, he did also keep an optic and audio on Jazz, whom he had grown very fascinated with. He still had yet to come up with a reason as to why a human who had lost all his memories was spouting out Cybertronian words now and again, though he didn't really contemplate it all that hard.

In the middle of a three hour game of Tetras, Barricade finally heard the word that he had waited three weeks for.

"Done." The red head closed the Selene's hood and backed away brushing off the grease with an old pink rag.

"Skyler." She said turning to face the male, wearing his classic jeans and sleeveless top, "He's all yours. Give a new coat of paint and then we'll see if he still runs."

"Sure thing." The dark haired boy said walking to one of the back rooms.

Barricade sat stock still. His Energon lines ran cold. His CPU went into overdrive.

_'WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY 'STILL RUNS!!!'_ He yelled in his head. If he had been in his bipedal mode his optics would have doubled, tripled, quadrupled in size. He never in all his life would have thought that anyone would ever say that to him, about him. He never gave anyone the chance. He thought it over leaving out no possibility. He was so concerned with trying to find an answer for his question that he missed Jazz's murmuring.

"Why do I feel like I've seen that car before? And why do I suddenly pity him so? Hm. Must be one of those amnesia things again. Might as well go see what Sky and Blair are up to." And with a shrug, Jazz turned and headed in the direction the other two had gone. Walking through a large door, like something you'd find on a semi's garage front, he glanced around. The room was bare except for the stacks of plastic, the three fans, a table, and two very large shelves, full to bursting with buckets upon buckets of paint, some open, some closed, and nearly a hundred colors.

Skyler and Blair were busy discussing the paint colors and design. They had pictures spread out upon the table and Skyler was looking intently at them. With his hand on his chin he looked over each picture, stopping only at the complex insignia that had been on the Mustang's front doors.

"So how long do you think it will take?" Blair asked causing both males to jump.

"Um...Well two or three days, four including drying time. This thing here," He pointed to the insignia, "will be the hardest due to it's complexity, but even including that it shouldn't take more than four days, _if _I can get Aidan and Jay to help." Sky looked over the photo's once more before picking them up and placing them in a folder.

"Well, I'll go ask. Maybe if we're lucky they will." Blair said walking toward Jazz, whom she had just realized was there. "Hey Jazz!"

"Hey. Why don'cha make it some type of challenge. I mean, well, I know I've only known med for like a weeks, but dye seem to like a challenge. Right?" Jazz scratched the back of his neck feeling a little embarrassed.

Blair just looked at him thinking. Shaking her head she finally spoke, "Jazz you're brilliant! That has to be one of the best ideas that I have heard! Thanks!!" And with that she ran out of the room smiling like a six year old who had just found the candy store to beat all other candy stores.

"Um.......What jus' happened?" Jazz asked blinking and looking a little frazzled.

"I think that we just unleashed the devil on the others. Poor Hart had to put up with her for three weeks now. Good news he has just about all the hours he needs for him to become a hired mechanic. Bad news he had to put up with a hyped Blair." Skyler replied walking over to Jazz.

"Hey she's not DAT bad. I mean I've lived wit her for a month now and I'm still living'." Jazz said fixing his sunglasses.

"True. You should feel very lucky, we were all thinking that one day you just wouldn't show up. Thought you'd come to your senses and run for your life." Skyler laughed.

"He. He. Ya should have more faith in me." Jazz laughed as Blair came back in, smiling like a total idiot.

"They're in." She stated walking over to them.

"What did you use as bait?" Skyler said, eyes narrowing.

"Does it really mater what I said just as long as it gets done, right? And anyway, payback can be so sweet." She smiled, "Oh and they're willing to start when ever you are Sky."

Sky just stood there, hand on chin, thinking.

"With their help I could get that mustang painted by tomorrow." He said after a minute.

"Sky you have a race tomorrow so this is perfect right? While you're at the race, Jazz and I will take it out for a drive and see if our hard work paid off." Blair smiled at the thought.

"Fine with me, but you're coming to the next race."

"Kay!"

"Um guys?"

"Yes Jazz?" Blair said.

"Wat 'bout racin'?" He asked not liking being left out.

"So Blair actually forgot to mention something?" Sky shook his head. "I'm a drag racer. Tomorrow is one of the preliminarily rounds for the Phoenix Cup. It's an underground racing circuit, but hey, it's fun."

"Not to mention Skyler here is one of the best!!!" Blair said hugging Skyler.

"Ya. Ya. You over exaggerate."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to.

"Do NOT!"

"DO TO!"

Jazz shook his head and left the paint shop. He walked over to where Aidan and his brother were playing cards. Blair suddenly ran out, yelling about how she had won the argument. Jazz watched as she disappeared outside.

"Skyler's ready for ya to bring in the car and get started." He said, hoping that his voice didn't betray the pity he had for Sky in that moment. He'd heard the stories and well, to be honest he didn't feel like he wanted to get them mad enough to give _him _the new paint job.

"Kay." Aidan said motioning for his younger brother to follow. Jazz watched them both disappear into the paint shop, only to come back out and maneuver the cop car into the shop.

Jazz turned his head over to where Blair was washing a navy car. He could hear her giggling about something and asking the car if it felt good to be washed. Jazz shook his head. The only thought running through his mind in that particular moment was _'Oh no! She's talking to cars again!'_, instead of noticing the young man, about Skyler's age, in dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt on.

Walking over to her, he finally noticed the blond and was kinda startled at his bright yellow-green eyes. Jazz blinked. Blair laughed and both males turned to her.

"Sorry Jazz. This guy here is Skyler's racer friend Ethan. He and I make sure Sky's car here is in perfect order before a race, any other time that would be Sky's job." Blair just kept on rambling on, not noticing the odd looks she was getting from the words noddles and pillows, how she ended up talking about that Ethan and Jazz could only guess, but they smiled and nodded just as she made to take a breath, Ethan spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to meet anyone that can survive more than a week with her." Ethan said, trying not to laugh at the glare that Blair was giving him.

"Hey Jazz, um, I got to go talk to Sky about closing up. Haru left an hour ago and we should start heading back home ourselves. Be right back"

As soon as she left it seems like she was back. Pulling Jazz away from Ethan and the car, they made their way outside. Together they wished Ethan good luck for the race the next day and climbed into the awaiting Mustang. They talked the entire way back to Blair's house, as had become a daily routine.

They made their way into the house and to their given rooms to sleep through another night. Each hoping for sweet dreams and peaceful memories as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

[-_-]

_Gun fire exploded around him. He could both see and hear the devastation. The screams echoed in time with the shots. Jets flew over head and cars pilled up in front of him. Buildings we destroyed or close to it, the asphalt all around him was up heaved and cracked. Suddenly their was a shout._

"_It's Starscream!"_

_Then another explosion. He turned. There they were. Two of them. Interacting with the two teens again. He watched the boy walk toward him and the yellow robot followed, carrying a box like thing. A hand was pressed against him. He backed up when the young man told him to give some space. He couldn't understand it. He felt sorrow and anger, though the reasons eluded him. Another jet soared by. The screeching of metal on metal could be heard and Jazz could feel him standing up. He felt right, like this was normal, though a small voice told him to panic and that he was human not whatever he currently was. He could feel himself moving forward, pulling him out of his thoughts. He felt his hand shifting. He looked down. His hand wasn't their anymore, what was there resembled some sort of gun. He started to panic, but something about it felt normal and right. It belonged, though no reason came to mind. He heard a yell, and turned in that direction. He headed straight for.....whatever the sliver, evil looking thing was. He fired. A metallic scream was heard. He fired again and again. Some strange force kept compelling him to keep shooting, so he did. He ran forward. Firing as he went. Then he say him. Tall, silver, and evil all the way. Their eyes, no optics, a little voice said to him, met. Red. So very dark and red. The very entity of all his nightmares. He shivered, but kept his arm/gun pointed strait at him. He ran forward, shouting things as he went. Suddenly he was in the air and upside down, still firring away._

"_You want a piece of me!!" He yelled, feeling himself being thrown strait up, then coming back down. He felt two hand gripping him. Tighter and tighter they got. Then a pulling sensation ripped threw his midsection. He bit back a cry of pain, only to let another escape. A sadistic chuckle could be heard just before the being holding him yelled._

"_No! I want two!" The sound of ripping metal and cables being snapped were heard, for but a second before the sensation of falling was all he could distinguish. Streaks of color, snippets of sound, all blurring together to create an almost silent world._

_He waited, hoping the pain would end. Darkness all he could see. Left, right, left, right. He looked again and again hoping to see some glimpse of light, hear some faint sound. _

"_Jazz....." A voice, faint as a whisper called out to him._

_It called again and again. Over and over. Finally he mustered up the courage to respond, shouting with all he could,_

"_Who's there?!?!?" Nothing. He waited. Still nothing. _

"_Jazz....." The whisper called._

"_Remember Jazz. Remember who you are........" The voice slowly died out. The last word trailing into the darkness as if it was never even said._

_The words echoed in his head. He felt that they were important, but also felt like he was trying to solve a Rubik's Cube blindfolded, while wearing oven mitts._

_A cold chill crept down his back. He looked back to his right, the creepy feeling feeling of being watched never going away. When he turned to his left red was all he could see......_

[-_-]

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!......." Jazz woke with a start, screaming as he tumbled off the bed in a mass of flailing limbs and ruffled blankets. His long hair spread around him like a dark halo, as he lied face down on the room's floor. Muffled laughter made him look up from his face plant.

This action only seemed to add fuel to the proverbial fire as Blair doubled over in laughter. Clutching her stomach she dropped to her knees, leaning against the door frame for support. Jazz glared as he sat up and tried to look dignified, well at least as dignified as a person wearing silver boxers and having bed head can get.

Stifling a few last giggles Blair stood up and turned to leave. Casting a glance over her shoulder she spoke.

"Get dressed. We get to take that police cruiser out for test drive." Then she exited the room.

Jazz watched her go knowing that she was as giddy as a six year old that was told she could have anything she wanted, no matter the cost. A wave of pity suddenly hit as he thought of the once battered police car. He shook is head as he closed the door and head back over to his dresser.

After fifteen minutes passed he could tell something was wrong. There was upbeat, cheery music flowing out of the kitchen and the smell of fresh cooking tickled his nose. Curious he walked cautiously into the kitchen, unsure of what he might find. Low and behold, there was Blair pouring a cream colored something or other onto a griddle. He blinked and suddenly burst out laughing.

Blair raised her head. Her hair wasn't pulled back in a single ponytail or a braid as it usually was. It was pulled into two ponytails and tied off with a white ribbon. They hung limply over her shoulders, coming only a few inches from her waist. Her white tee-shirt was covered by an pastel pink apron, as was her black skirt. Her knee high black socks and black boots, which were covered in buckles, could be seen from under the table. Around her neck lay a pair of silver dog tags on a silver-beaded chain.

"What!?" Blair asked after a minute of trying to ignore Jazz, to no avail.

Jazz composed himself enough to speak, barely enough to speak,

"I'm sorry kiddo. It's just, It's just that that apron, plus that outfit and you don't seem to mix!" And with that he burst out laughing......again. Clutching his stomach with one arm, he reached out to gain support from a nearby chair with the other. Blair just glared at him, finished what she was doing, and placed two plates down on the other side of the table. Taking off the apron and, after shutting off the griddle, took a seat in front of one of the plates.

After a motion from Blair, Jazz sat down and looked at the food before him.

"They're pancakes. And no, I don't know why they are called pancakes."

Jazz just blinked and tried some. Liking it he finished off the plate. Blair cleaned off the table, smiling, and tossed the dishes into the sink. She turned and grabbed a pair of elbow length arm warmers off the table and slipped them on. Grabbing her keys, she looked back a Jazz who was putting on his sunglasses.

"If we go now, we can finish up with that cop car and still catch the end of Sky's race."

"You're the driver."

With a squeal of delight, Blair was out the door and in the car in a matter of seconds. Jazz blinked wondering for the hundredth time that month what he'd gotten himself into. It was a quick drive to the garage as they talked animatedly about Sky's racing career. Jazz was just about to ask another question when the car pulled to a stop. They both got out and Blair practically ran inside, pulling Jazz along.

Walking up to Saleen, Blair tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Muttering something about possessed cop cars she turned to Jazz and asked him to hand her the crowbar sitting innocently on the work table beside him. To her surprise the door swung open before Jazz had even picked up the tool.

_'She's as bad as that Autobot Medic!' _Barricade thought to himself, suppressing a shiver. _'I might as well cooperate. It might just be the only way I'm getting out of the in one piece. After all I did just get put back together.'_ With a mental huff, he waited to see what their next move would be.

"Hmm....." Blair looked at the Mustang, studying it for any anomalies. Finding none, she shrugged and motioned for Jazz to get in.

Turning the key and pulling out of the garage, it wasn't long before Jazz and Blair found themselves trying out the radio and falling into a comfortable conversation.

_'If these two keep it up, I'm going to fry a circuit!' _Barricade screamed in his head. Just then a perimeter alarm went off, along with an explosion. _'Slag! Starscream!' _

Jazz and Blair were thrown into the windshield as the Saleen was forced off the road and onto it's side. Everything went relatively quiet. The only sound was that of gears shifting and metal on metal.

Barricade was the first to come around. Disoriented by the explosion, it took him a few seconds to figure out he was on his side. Righting himself and, at the same time, getting the two humans out of him safely proved to be quite a challenge, but he managed to pull it off. Transforming, Barricade shifted into a fighting stance and waited for Starscream to make his move. When he did, the to metallic giants focused on only one thing; killing the other.

Jazz slowly came to. Sitting up, he grabbed his head in a futile attempt to stop the throbbing. Suddenly the sounds of the world came rushing back like a hurricane. Explosions sounded close by, looking in that direction, his eyes grew large.

"Holy shit....." Was the only thing that came to mind before the memory of riding with someone hit.

"Oh crap!!!! Blair!!!! Blair!!!" Jazz called out hoping to get a response. Getting none, he frantically looked about. Seeing her lying unconscious, he all but flew to her side. Shaking her lightly, he yelled at her to wake up.

"Blair! Come on kiddo!! We got to get movin'!! Wake up slag it!!!!"

Blair twitched, then raised her arm and smacked Jazz in the face, pushing him backward.

"Stupid alarm clock. Five more minutes." Blair's arm went back to it's previous location, at her side.

"Ow! Aw! Come on! Blair! GET UP!!!!!" This time Jazz left no room for argument. Holding onto her arms, right below the shoulders, he shook her till she was more than awake.

"Ahh!! Jazz what's wrong with you!!??"

A smile spread across his face. Pulling her into a hug, he said,

"So good ta hear dat voice! And for da record, I'm not an alarm clock." Blair just stared at him confused.

"Wha-?" Blair was cut off as a nearby explosion ripped up the ground to their left. "Ahhhh!!!!!"

Soon the two watched as the car that they had been driving in only moments before circled the metal behemoth before them. Red 'eyes' flashed and flickered in unexpressed anger at the Mustang. The sounds of metal shifting and clicking into place could just barely be heard over the explosions and a high-pitched shrieking and clicking. Seconds passed and another metal being stood where once the Mustang had been. The two metallic giants engaged one another. Punching and clawing at the other. The Mustang-turned-robot staggered back after a blow to the head, but regained its balance quickly and jumped back into the fray pulling out all the stops. Soon the first metallic giant took a step back, clearly injured, then another and another. Holding up its fist, there was another round of shrieking and clicking before it backed up a few more spaces and folded in on its self, until a fighter jet was all that was left. It hung in the air for a moment before turning and high tailing it out of there at the speed of sound.

The Mustang-turned-robot seemed to compose itself before looking back at the two humans. Shaking its head it folded into itself, metal shifting and clicking like before, until it was the Mustang once more. Opening its doors, it honked to the two bewildered humans. Getting their attention, it moved its doors in an attempt to motion for them to get in.

Blair and Jazz shared a look, before cautiously entering the vehicle. Shutting its doors, the Saleen revved its engine and turned back to the road, headed for the Garage.

**JG:** Hey again! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating sooner. Life as been a bit hectic latly: finals, new dog, VBS, TF2 coming out. Again sorry! I don't when the next update will be, but I will try to make it soon! I promise. _*crosses heart*_

**Primus:** You know what Prowl said about making promises you can't keep, right?

**JG:** _*Glares at Primus*_ No I don't. Anyway, I will update again! Till then mon ami, I'll be in Canada! Yay!!!!! Canadian bacon!!!!!!! _*walks to fridge singing a song about bacon and sticks head in fridge*_ Hey who ate all the bacon!!!

**Primus:** Why do I put up with her again? Oh yes, because I have nothing better to do with my time. I need to get a life instead of creating it. _*places a hand over his face, shakes head, then walks away leaving JG searching the fridge for the bacon, which is sitting on a shelf in the door*_


	6. Explanations

Okay. I know it's been too long. I went on a two week trip and never really got a chance to upload. I'm soooo very sorry!!!! *bows* Now I'll let you get to the story and I do not own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. On with the show!

**Ch. 6**

**Explanations

* * *

**

An explanation of cause is not a justification by reason. ~C. S. Lewis

* * *

The ride back to the Garage was a quiet one. The only sounds were that of the engine, the wind, and the tires. It seemed that the trip took hours, not minuets. Finally, the Saleen came to stop and its passengers exited. Blair turned and faced the cop car, Jazz right at her side, though he was to deep in thought to notice anything.

Blair eyed the Saleen until it started to shift uneasily on its wheels.

"IN. NOW." She practically growled, pointing her finger towards the_ open _garage door, before heading toward it herself. Blair stopped and blinked.

_'Wait didn't I close that?' _She thought before a figure emerged from the twilight within. Skylar walked up to Blair shaking his head.

"How many times am I going to have to say this: It's not going to talk back. No matter how many times you yell at it. Now, what on Earth did you do the paint job!!!!" He ran around the vehicle assessing the damage, which was extensive. Dents and scratches, some several inches long, covered the once repaired Mustang.

"Ididn'tdoanything!JazzandIwerejustcruisingalongheadedfortheturnaboutwhenoutofnowheretherewasthishugeexplosionNextthingIknowI'mstaringupatJazzandlyingonsomethinghardanduncomfortable." Blair paused to take a breath, ", aboutwhatIdon'tknow...." She stopped talking panting slightly.

Barricade, who was very content to just sit back and let the girl make a fool of herself in front of her friend, was shocked to say the least.

_'And I thought that one Autobot....What was his name again? Slag! I can't remember!...........AHHH! That's it! Blurr! His name was Blurr! And I thought _he_ could talk fast. He was always making me dizzy trying to understand what he was saying. Slag. I hope she doesn't get into a habit of talking like that or we're going to have a major issue.'_

As he went on with his inner musings, Jazz was watching him, unnoticed. Well watching isn't the right word, staring is more like it, but not because he was a giant robot that transformed into a cop car, but because he felt like he knew him.

_'Ya right. Jazz, ya hit your head man. Dere's no way you would eva come inta contact wit _something_ like dat! Let alone _know _it!!!!! I really need ta get a life....'_

"Hi."

Jazz jumped as the word brought him back to the real world. He spun around and faced the speaker, a blond haired, green eyed teen dressed in blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

"Man. How can you wear dat in dis heat!?!?!?!"

"What?"

Jazz shook his head. "Neva mind..."

The blond just laughed. "Don't worry. I get that a lot. Blair almost killed me when I wore this in 90° weather."

Jazz cringed. "Know how ya feel. She can be a bit eccentric, can't she?"

The blond laughed again. "You have no idea."

"I think I know." Jazz started laughing as well.

As the laughter died down, the conversation continued. It went from Blair to Skyler to the Garage, so on and so forth. Well, it continued until the others present ended it.

"What are you talking about??!! Why are you blaming me??!!"

"Why do you think??!!"

"How was I supposed to remember that you don't like fried rice!!??"

"We've known each other for how long??!!"

Jazz just stared. Barricade slowly backed away from the couple, making sure to go undetected. At least that's what he thought.

"Backing up is wise. You definitely don't want to be in the middle of their arguments. Whether they make sense or not."

"Wha....!!??" Both Jazz and Barricade said at once.

"So I'm not crazy!!" Jazz said walking over to the Mustang.

"Of course not." Barricade grunted.

The blond started laughing. Jazz looked at the Mustang then back to the blond.

"I'm not crazy, am I?"

"No! It's...It's just that I...Oh, never mind." The blond just shook his head.

"You're names Ethan right?" The blond looked up.

"Ethan, Ether, what ever you prefer."

"Ether?" Jazz just looked at him, then at the mustang. "Did you know dat?"

"I've chosen to block out all previous conversations, so how in the Pit would I know!!??" Jazz slowly backed away from the car.

"Man, for a cop car ya sure have an attitude." The mustang just growled.

"Would you like to restate that human?"

Ethan/Ether just sighed, before walking over to Skyler.

"How 'bout we get him fixed up before you two spend the day arguing. Hmm? From where I stand it looks like a two-three day job, but hey that's just me."

Skyler looked at Blair. She returned the look. "He's right you know."

"Yeah, we can spend next Saturday fighting, but for now let's get to work!" With that said Blair ran over to the mustang. "You're coming with me."

For the next couple of days Blair and Skyler worked hard on redoing almost half of the repairs. Both were glad that the shop was closed for the weekend, something about Dante having to go to his niece's birthday.

Blair stood up and wiped the grease off of her "Done, again. Now, let's never have to do this again. I'm really getting tired of fixing you up."

Barricade rocked slightly on his wheels. "For once we agree on something."

Blair smiled. "Okay. Now that we have you fixed, how 'bout a name?"

"Barricade."

"So your name is Barricade?" Skyler asked, walking over to where Blair was standing.

"Yep." Barricade said settling back on his wheels. Blair slowly walked up to him, unsure of what he would do.

"So, who was that you were fighting and why?"

"..."

"Aww!! Come on! Please!!!!???"

He just couldn't take it anymore! She was wearing away his small amount of will power. She, or rather they had saved his life and he in turn saved theirs, but they yet again saved him much pain. He did owe them something, and it might as well be answers. Well it was better than a life debt.

"Fine, but no interrupting!" Blair, Skyler, Jazz, and Ethan/Ether all nodded their heads and got comfortable.

The next few hours were spent playing a highly complex version of 20 questions, with very few interruptions. It wasn't until Skyler asked a question that Barricade thought he'd not have to answer.

"What side are you on?" When he was met with silence he chose to restate his question. "Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

Barricade froze. "How do you know those names? I never said anything about the fraction names."

Jazz also gave him a questioning look. Which Blair responded to, "we know because most of what he talked about we already knew."

Jazz and Barricade stared at them, both not believing them. Ethan/Ether on the other hand just sighed.

"It's because of me. I told them about Cybertron, the war and the fractions. And before you ask I know, because, like Barricade I am from Cybertron. My name is really Ether, which is way I told Jazz that Ethan or Ether was fine."

For what to be the thousandth time in the last couple of days Jazz looked a mixture of shocked and amazed. Ether went on to explain holograms and his arrival. Barricade asked questions every so often, but remain quiet for the most part. By the end of the story only a few questions remain unanswered: What was their fractions and why hadn't anyone mentioned anything about Ether before? Both soon would be answered.

Blair walked over to and sat down next to Jazz. Making sure she could see his face.

"Jazz, I wanted to say something, but Sky and I, well, we promised to keep his secret, from both friends and family. The others think that Ether is from the east coast that moved in next door to Sky. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part, lowering her face to stare the ground. She really did hate lying to Jazz, after all only a few people are allowed to see her cry and Jazz was one of them. She had began to trust him, not like she does sky or Ether, but extremely close to it.

One question answered.

"Now," Ether said, his holoform getting to it's feet. "What exactly is your fraction?"

"Decepticon. Or at least it was." It was only the last part and the sound off Barricade's voice that stopped Ether from transforming and running to his charges' rescue.

"What do you mean was?" Surprisingly enough it was Jazz who spoke. "First off, I'm not mad at you three I undastand an' any way, what done is done. Right? And as for you Barricade, I think ya need ta give us a bit more den dat."

Barricade rocked on his wheels, before giving a long sigh. "Not to long ago there was this battle in a place called Mission City. All Decepticons already on Earth were to take part in gaining the All Spark, but I choose to stay out of it. Our leader died and our _new_ leader, didn't exactly like that very much. So he punished me. He attacked me until I could no longer defend myself. The last~."

What ever Barricade had been about to say was cut off as a cell phone began to play it's ring tone mercilessly. Blair scrambled to get out her phone.

"He-hello?"

"Hey." A familiar tenor voice said.

"Uncle Will!!!!!" Blair was almost jumping out of her skin. "How are you doing? Oh and Annie and Auntie Sarah?"

"He. We're all fine, but that's not why I called." Will said trying to avoid three hours of questions. "There's going to be a memorial service in a couple of weeks and I know how yo0u like to be kept up-to-date with this stuff, so think of this as an invite." He was rambling and he knew it, but what else could he do. He was getting very close to a touchy subject and he didn't like the pain it caused. After all this was _his_ goddaughter.

"Thanks." He barely heard the reply. "It was nice of you to inform me." He'd crossed the line. He just knew he did. His team. It had originally been their team. He'd been their friend through it all, and morned their lose like that of his own flesh and blood. Now, when it all seemed to down to this subject it was all it could do not to break, but for her sake, yes, for her sake he would be strong. He was her uncle, but still bring up this subject made him want to kick himself.

"Uncle Will?" Her voice was soft, a sign that inside she was breaking. "Just make sure to same me some seats would ya? I'd hate to travel all that way, just to have to sand for who knows how long." Her voice was louder and held much amusement, but still if you listened, you could hear what most would shrug off: Grief.

"I'll be sure to do that. Oh and Blair? Don't get into any trouble."

"Do I ever?" Blair answered gigling.

"Yes you do. Bye Kiddo. See you soon."

"Bye." And with that the line went dead.

It was several minets before Blair moved again, but when she did it wasn't how the others had pictured at all. She turned, looked at them, then flashed on of her smiles, the ones that said _'everything is alright' _even if it really wasn't.

"So who wants to go an a road trip?"

* * *

Awww, it's a cliffie! HA! You wont, can't make me tell mwahahahahaha!!

_Primus:_ *sigh* JG, please ease off the sugar for our sake.

_JG:_ NEVER!!!!! *turns to readers* Please tune in next time for another fiber filled episode of Life of a Human. Dun, dun, dun......

_Primus:_ Now she thinks she's a newscaster. Great. *walks out of room*


	7. Filler

Yes! I've updated!

**Primus:** About time.

**JG:** Hey you were of no help.

**Primus: **Even so you should have been a bit quicker then that. It has been what? Months? Does that sound about right? _*smirks*_

**JG:** _*is totally embarrassed*_

**Primus: **_*still smirking* _Thought so.

**JG: **S-Shut up! _*crosses arms and turns to readers*_ Sorry about the long wait, but here it is. Yes I know it's a filler, but I was having trouble connecting two ideas together so I opted to insert a filler to help with the transition. _*runs and hides behind Primus* _Please don't kill me! If you do then the story will never be finished! Take him! _*pushes Primus* _

**Primus:** W-what? _*glares at JG*_

_**JG:**_I don't own Transformers and for the record this is staying pre-ROTF, 'kay? It just makes it easier on me. Please review! Even if it's just to tell me that I'm an idiot for not updating sooner!

**Ch. 7**

**Filler...**

It was a few more days before Barricade was once more fixed and ready to hit the road. Over those days Blair had explained that her uncle had called to invite her to a memorial service of some of her parents friends who had recently died after an incident in Qatar. Barricade had nearly off-lined when he was listening to this and thought better of telling her the truth. He told Ether of course, but was then ordered by the Neutral to _never_ bring it up again and claim ignorance if confronted. Needless to say he was confused, but decided that going along was better than having to deal with a crying human female.

It was Thursday and everyone but a small group of cars and humans had gone home for the evening. Blair was arguing with Sky over what was a better way to make pancakes and Jazz was holding a small conversation with Ether over music. Barricade sat quietly watching the group in front of him. At first they had been nothing but pure torture and he had wished to be any where but there. But now when he was ready to leave, he felt something. Something that he hadn't felt since he left his home to come to this one. He felt sad to be going. It was strange, he would admit to no one but himself, but he'd actually gotten attached to this odd group. Especially to Blair who had spoken with him even after Ether had told her to take caution and Sky had threatened to not take over the wielding. Barricade sank low on his tires. He didn't want to go. He had gotten attached to them, something he said he'd never do. He hadn't been attached to Frenzy, _his partner_, so why them? He wanted to know, and yet he really didn't want to find out. Finally deciding to do something he pulled out as quietly as he could.

It was about ten minutes later that Blair noticed that the cop car was gone. She ran outside, startling the others.

"I guess he didn't want to stay after all. Even though we all said he could." Her voiced was laced with sadness but she shrugged it off. "We might as well get home and pack. We are leaving in two days."

The other three agreed and all set about the task of cleaning up, before heading out to their respected vehicles and driving home.

Blair and Jazz were about halfway to Blair's home when a voice suddenly filled the car.

"So how long is trip going to be anyway?" Blair swerved, but the car seemed to take over and right itself and Jazz's jaw had come unhinged. "If that's how you drive, then I'm taking over."

Blair continued to stare at the radio, after all that's what she did when she was driving with Ether.

"B-Barricade?"

"The one and only." It was a smug reply, but one that got a hug from the supposed driver, er, well if a red headed girl warping her arms around the steering wheel can be considered a hug. "I thought you left!"

"Well apparently I didn't. Now can at least look as if you're driving?" Blair yelped and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Sparklings." Barricade muttered before wishing he hadn't.

"What! Hey! You are the one who surprised me!" Blair said glaring at the radio.

Barricade sighed and tried to appease the temperamental read head. Jazz just smiled and laughed at the two under his breath. For some reason the scene felt so familiar, like he had seen it or been a participant of it.

"Deja vous I guess" He muttered before trying to help out the car before Blair ran him off the road.

The next few days were busy with packing and returning to the garage to tie up any loose ends. When they were ready to leave they stopped one last time at the garage to say their goodbyes. They were off within the hour.

It was nearly night fall by the time they pulled into the hotel. All three humans mentaly thanking God that they had two alien robots who could go above the speed limit and still avoid speeding tickets. Yes, it had been an eventful day and a goods night sleep would be just what the doctor ordered.

Tomorrow however was a different story altogether.


	8. Fearful Findings

Since I know that all of you are going to want to dive into this chapter that I have kept from you for far to long. I'll wait until after you read to do my random squalling with Primus. P.s. I no own Transformers! I only one Blair. Sky and Ether belong to their respective owner. Yep. Yep. Enjoy!

Ch. 8

Fearful findings

"Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage, and confidence in the doing."

~Unknown

I pressed myself back into Barricade's sun warmed side. Jazz was next to me, holding me to him and stroking my head. Barricade's holoform was at my other side laying one of "his" hands of my shoulder for comfort. I could feel the tears still running down my face and soaking Jazz's shoulder. Jazz pulled me closer, Barricade's hand never lifting from my shoulder.

I was shaking. I knew it. The scene from earlier replaying in my mind like a VCR tape.

_"You know, this has to be the weirdest memorial service that I've ever been to."_

_ "Sky, this is the only one you've ever been to." I said chuckling at him._

_ "Not true!" He protested. "I went to my grandmother's when she died."_

_ "You were how old?" I smiled. He had told me the answer once, but apparently he forgot._

_ "Four." He said quietly. Hook, line, and sinker!_

_ "See? It doesn't count! You were to young." I argued. I was right and I knew he knew it._

_ "No I wasn't! I~"_

_ "Can we please go two seconds without the two of you having to start a fight?" The black haired man to my left asked. Trying not to sound as irritated as he was._

_ "But 'Cade! It's just so much fun to cause you distress!" I said in an all-to-cheery voice._

_ "Somehow I believe that." He grumbled walking a bit faster._

_ "Awe! Come on 'Cade, if you didn't want to be here than you could have just stayed at the hotel." Ether said, blond hair bouncing a bit as he walked. Barricade just grunted and kept walking._

_ "Those two get along just about as well as you two do!" Jazz laughed, hiding behind me when the two 'men' ahead of us glared causing the three of us to laugh. _

_ "There you are you stupid bitch!" The voice came from behind me as I was dragged back by my pony tail. A startled yelp of pain escaped from my mouth. "You shouldn't have done that. Now if you make a scene I will personally make you regret it!" I could hear the snarl intertwined within the words as my arm was twisted behind me._

_ "Hey! Let her go!" I looked toward Jazz and Skyler. Sky looked like he had just seen a ghost, but Jazz. Jazz looked like he was going to burst! _

_ "G-gu-AHHH!" _

_ "Shut up you. You're coming back with me, ya hear? Now say goodbye to your friends and we'll be going." Barricade and Ether had made it back to us. Ether and 'Cade nearly mimicking Jazz's look. _

_ I couldn't even get the words out before I was have dragged toward the nearest door. Thank God we were only in the foyer of the reception hall. I would hate to see exactly what kind of a scene this would have made. A shove brought me back from my thoughts as I was pushed out the door. My wrist hurt. The was sure to be a bruise. I just know it!_

_ "Wait!" The command was simple but the tone and force behind it brought _him_ to a stop. I could feel _him_ turning behind me, just as I could hear the smirk in _his_ voice._

_ "Oh, and if I don't?This girl is under my care. What is a pretty boy like you going to do about it?" Just as the words left his mouth a force came at us. _His_ grip loosened and I was gently pushed into waiting arms. _

_ "Jazz, take her out of here. Bring her out to me. It will be safer for her there. As for you," I watched as Barricade turned back to him. "You just upset the wrong guy." The smirk on 'Cade's face made me close my eyes and bury my face into Jazz's chest. Whatever was about to happen I was sure that I didn't want to see it. But I also knew that it was everything that _he_ deserved._

_ "Hey, come now. Everythin' is gonna be alrigh'. You'll see. I'm gonna get you outta here. Sky, Ether, find someone ta help Barricade. I would hate ta see what happens if he's left ta his own devices." I heard the pounding of feet and the quite murmurs of my two friends, not long before the slight rush of air brushed my face. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jazz. He had picked me up. _

_ "Don't worry kid. We'll keep ya safe." He smiled. I knew what he said was true, but I was still scared. Still afraid of _him_. "Hey kiddo?" I opened my eyes. "Exactly who was that guy?" I gulped._

_ "My Uncle."_

_ "The one that called us down here?"_

_ "No. Not Uncle Will. Uncle Matt. He, he was my Godfather, the one that mom and dad trusted would take care of me if they died." I started to shiver and the grip on my arm and leg tightened. Not long after I was set down. Jazz sitting next to me._

"Blair! Blair!" Uncle Will's voice cut the silence like a knife. I looked up to see Sky and Ether trailing after my uncle. He was dressed in full military attire fit for the occasion. I smiled. He was so kind and yet he was military. Just like mum and dad.

He crouched down in front of me placing a hand on my cheek. His thumb brushing away new tears.

"Hey come on Red. You don't have to tell me anything. Your friends here told me everything. Matt made a big mistake trying to take you here. He should have known better then to try a stunt like that surrounded by an army." I chocked out a laugh. It was just like Uncle Will to say something like that.

"Will." My uncle's hand dropped as he turned to face another man. He was big and seemed to block out the sun from where I was sitting. "Step away from that car. Now. It's Barricade." I gasped and turned to my companion who stood and was was smirking.

"Nice to see you too Ironhide." I stood up, Jazz following.

"You two know each other?" 'Cade looked at me.

"Something like that."

"Step away from the kid Decepticon! Or I'll~" Barricade stepped in front of me.

"Or you'll what? Remove me by force? I'd like to see you try. Besides," He was smirking again. "I've not only claimed neutrality, but I've also claimed guardianship. You can't remove me." I looked at 'Ironhide'. He was in camouflage pants and a basic black shirt. His camo-jacket was on, but was open. His mouth was slack and his eyes had widened.

"Who exactly is your charge?" Uncle Will's tone was hard and his jaw was set. He was not happy.

"Correction: charges. Blair," 'Cade motioned to me. "And Jazz." He motioned to the man now standing in front of me.

"J-Jazz? Are you trying to ~"

"Would you give me a break? If I wanted to torment you I would find a far more entertaining way." Barricade and 'Ironhide kept up the verbal banter. 'Cade never letting the man so much as take a step forward without him copying the move.

Jazz and I stood watching the two with everyone else as several other vehicles pulled up. The most noticeable of the group was the semi in front. A light green ambulance, two sports car, one red and the other yellow, a jeep, a silver car carrier, and what looked like a sports car turned fire chef car pulled up behind the semi.

A man in dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a jean jacket got out of the semi's cab and approached 'Ironhide'.

"Sir." Ironhide saluted. Yep. Defiantly military. The man chuckled and shook his head, his blue-black hair shaking ever so slightly.

"Ironhide. May I ask exactly why you and the Major are out here instead of inside watching the proceedings?"

"Sir, that's, well~"

"Nice ta see ya Prime." Barricade cut in, making the man turn rather quickly.

"Barricade." Optimus' voice seemed to get colder when he addressed 'Cade. I grabbed Jazz's hand silently telling him that I was scared. I had had enough of that tone of voice. Barricade seemed to glance back, acknowledging the action and reassuring us that we were safe.

Optimus must have seen the exchange because he looked directly at Barricade.

"And who might these two be?" I nearly jumped at the fact that he registered us, but Jazz seemed to stiffen, waiting for what ever was to happen. Neither of us had expected my Uncle to step forward.

"Well, Optimus, sir, the red head is my niece. The man next to her is a friend, um..."

"Jazz." I said, shaking my head. Why was it so hard to say his name?

Again, Ironhide seemed to bristle, and the others went ridged. What exactly is with that name?

Jazz seemed to be thinking the same thing, cause he just sighed. That's when I realized that our little group was missing two people.

"'Cade, where Sky and Ether?" Barricade had only enough time to turn around before someone grabbed me from behind.

"Right here!" I turned and smacked Sky's arm.

"Do you always have to be so, so childish!" I nearly yelled. Jazz was laughing, Barricade was smirking, Ether was trying to pacify me, and I suspect that the others were just staring.

'Cade placed a hand in between Sky and I before pushing us away from each other.

"Now, now children. No need to fight." I smacked his arm. He just laughed. "You know that didn't hurt, right?" I glared.

"And you know I can tare you apart correct? After all I did piece you back together." I laughed at his look of pure horror.

"Hey Prime, I think I just found the human counterpart of that medic of yours." Both Ironhide and Optimus chuckled as another man I hadn't noticed before seemed to start stammering.

"I beg your pardon!" He seemed quite miffed.

"I bet you do." 'Cade just smirked. He really did love getting these people riled up.

"Now listen here Decepticon, I don't know why or how you got these innocent kids involved in all of this, but~" I took a step forward.

"He's not a Decepticon. He's neutral, and for another thing we," I motioned to Sky and I, "were already involved. Maybe you should start asking questions instead of just assuming things. 'Cause just because things look one way doesn't always mean that's how it is. Trust me on this." I crossed my arms and glared at him. His face was priceless, confusion mixed with disbelief.

"Red, you are defiantly your mother's daughter and Sarah's niece." I looked at uncle Will and smiled.

"Thank you!" Uncle Will put a hand on my head messing up my hair. "Hey! It took me forever to get my hair to cooperate this morning!" I pulled away and set about trying to rework it. Only failing miserably.

"Red." I looked up. " I think you owe me, us, an explanation." I frowned. I knew this was coming, but did he really have to direct it only at me?

OMG! Chapter 8 is finished! I can't believe I did it!

**Primus:** Neither can I.

**JG:** _glares at Primus _Why you...?

**Primus:** _smiles sweetly _Yes?

**JG:** I hate you...

**Primus:** continues_ to smile_ But I just love teasing you.

**JG:** _pulls out a frying pan_ Want to see what a friend taught me?

**Primus:** _blinks_ Not really.

**JG and Primus:** _watch as a silver haired boy runs from a long haired brunette dressed as a maid holding a frying pan_

**Hungary:** Prussia get you ass back here!

**Prussia:** NOOOOOO! _continues to run_

**JG:** _blinks_ Okay...wrong fic, but alright...

**Primus:** _looks at JG _What was that?

**JG:** That, dear Primus, was two of the nations from Earth, on second thought you don't want to know.

**Primus:** _shakes head _ If you say so...

**JG:** _turns to readers _Next chapter: explanations! Barricade gets to explain his situation, while Jazz gets the weirdest since of deja vous!

**Primus:** _also looks at readers_ I guess this means that we will be seeing you in another 6 months.

**JG:** It hasn't been that long! _is ignored_


End file.
